


The Princess' Revenge (Inspired by GoT)

by Princess_April



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Original Work, gonewildaudio Fandom
Genre: Adults, Beast - Freeform, Blood, Cunnilingus, Dark, Dark Fantasy, Degradation, F/M, Fdom, Gonewildaudio, Gore, Humiliation, Incest, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Msub, Mutilation, Pegging, Rape, Revenge, Strap-On, Watersports, audio script, f4m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_April/pseuds/Princess_April
Summary: SYNOPSIS:You (the listener) are a failure to your father and your kingdom.  Tasked with retaking your family’s castle in the north, you came up short, and your father’s fickle loyalties have resulted in you being locked up in a cage, awaiting execution.  Unfortunately, your past deeds come back to haunt you, as your little sister (the speaker) takes advantage of this opportunity to enact her revenge on you for raping her in the past. She shows you no mercy as she heavily degrades you, forces you to swallow her urine, threatens you with physical violence and forced bestiality as she makes you beg for your life, and eventually follows through by having her guards cut off your penis before she pegs you with an iron strap on cock as you bleed. In the end she spares your life, but only barely… and really that may be the cruelest act of all.
Kudos: 1





	The Princess' Revenge (Inspired by GoT)

**Author's Note:**

> **_Warning: If you haven’t gathered already, this is a seriously fucked up story inspired by some of the darker ideas in the Game of Thrones series. These are original characters, and they are all over eighteen years old. Please go in with your eyes wide open and mind the tags. This is NOT the kind of princess Disney would cast in a fairy tale… She’s hurting, she’s a sadist, and she is HARD CORE._ **
> 
> TAG BREAKDOWN: Some of my audio scripts do not follow the “listener as active participant” paradigm, and even when they do, some of the tags I call out above are in reference to the listener and some are in reference to other characters in the story (including the performer). In order to ensure clarity about specificity, and in hopes of fostering an environment of inclusiveness, the following is a breakdown of the tags in this audio that apply to the listener, and those that do not.
> 
> TAGS THAT APPLY TO LISTENER: [F4M] – The listener is assumed to be (or present as) male, and specific mention is made of his cock. [msub][rape][incest][watersports][degradation][humiliation][pegging][gore][blood][mutilation] – The listener is the victim of brutal both psychological and physically violent treatment at the hands of his sister (and her guards as accomplices) as revenge for a rape he had perpetrated on her in the past. Warning: Things DO NOT end well for the listener in this story… 
> 
> TAGS THAT APPLY TO NON-LISTENER CHARACTERS: [F4M] – The speaker is female, and mention is made of her vagina. [fdom][rape][incest][watersports][strap-on][mutilation][revenge] – The speaker is both the past victim and present perpetrator of rape—she also participates in the violent mutilation of the listener. [beast] – is mentioned but not directly acted upon in this script.
> 
> [PERFORMANCE NOTES: My envisioning of this character is that she’s not a cold, jaded monster with no humanity left. She’s not dead inside. Instead, she’s a victim herself, and she’s desperately clinging to what remains of her humanity even as she perpetrates an unbelievable act of revenge on her own brother for how he’s treated her. Her vulnerability should be allowed to come out in little moments. Just portraying her as a monster doesn’t make her as sexy and desirable as does portraying her as complex and in her own way broken, even as she accepts and outright embraces the brutal rules of the world she lives in, and the fact that what she’s doing to her brother excites her. In short, my suggestion is to try and walk that line between sado-masochist and an honest, vulnerable girl who’s in pain. It’ll bring out that subtleties of the story in a way that just the actions she engages in don’t.]
> 
> [SFX: ALL SOUND EFFECTS ARE OPTIONAL! The don’t need to be there. If you DO want to use them, and need help, feel free to contact me on reddit.
> 
> [Outer Medieval steel door opening,  
> Door clanging shut,  
> Inner Jail cell opening,  
> Squeaky metal door slamming closed]
> 
> _**LEGAL INFO FOR SCRIPT USE:** This script is Copyright 2021, by Princess_April, **All rights reserved.** Permission is granted to perform this script in audio recordings YOU PERSONALLY CREATE AND POST PUBLICLY on the GoneWildAudio, GoneWildAudible, and GWASapphic subreddits on Reddit with credit to the script writer via a link to the Reddit post of the script offer. FOR ALL OTHER USE, including paid or commercial work, or on sites other than those above, you MUST CONTACT ME FOR PERMISSION. I will likely grant it with small stipulations, but if you don’t ask and get permission, that permission is NOT GRANTED. Do not share or re-post this script._
> 
> **THIS IS FANTASY!** This was created by an adult, for adults. It is a story of FANTASY with FICTIONAL characters who are over the age of 18. This is not descriptive or prescriptive of real-life interactions.

\------- START-------

[OPTIONAL SFX: Medieval steel door clanging and squeaking open]

[giggle] [excitedly] There he is… 

[OPTIONAL SFX: Door clanging shut]

[whisper] Shhhh… I’m not supposed to be here.

Well… look at you big brother.

You look like you’ve seen better days.

Where is your armor? Our beautiful family crest? Oh, that’s right…

You pissed on it. You tarnished it when you failed to take back our castle in the north didn’t you?

Your last chance to get back into daddy’s good graces.

I have to say big brother… I’ve been waiting for this day… ever since you raped me.

You remember that day, right?

High on your victory in the South… daddy was so happy with you. He gave you what you wanted most, didn’t he?

Me.

And it felt *really* good…. For YOU… didn’t it?

Coming into my room while I was asleep. Guards posted at the door to make sure nobody disturbed you, no matter what sounds came out of that room, right?

Grabbing at me with your filthy hands after I had told you, “NO” I don’t know how many times. Forcing me onto my hands and knees… your weight on top of me. Sticking your meat inside me.

Do you remember that, big brother? Fucking me while I cried and screamed and begged you to stop? Because I do… And the guards… with their loyalties to you and father… just let it happen.

They listened to you rape me. They listened as my perverted brother bruised me and made me bleed, until you pulled out of me and sprayed your foul seed all over my face.

You remember that, don’t you big brother…

Did it feel good?

Did it feel good to ruin your little sister… to take her virginity like that?

Daddy didn’t care. I was just a prize he dangled in front of *you*—his perfect son. I was your reward for saving the kingdom. It didn’t matter what I wanted.

I might as well have just been born to be a pleasure sleeve for your cock.

That’s how daddy treated me. It’s the only useful purpose he saw in me.

Girls… right?

But loyalties change big brother. Now these guards? They do *my* bidding.

And you… you have proven yourself worthless. [giggle]

Daddy doesn’t know I’m here, but… what does he care anyway?

He was using you too…

And as soon as you proved to be of no use to him, he sentenced you to death… A traitor to the realm…

But before they slice you open tomorrow and pour your entrails all over the pillory… I am going to have my turn.

[short pause – beat change]

That tunic is filthy, big brother. And those braies…

Have you been pissing yourself? [giggle]

I think you have. You stink like a chamber pot.

Not too long ago you were the handsome heir to one of the great kingdoms…

But today… because of your great failure… you’re just a dog, locked in my daddy’s cage—waiting to die.

It’s okay, big brother, I know it’s not really your fault.

Daddy has unreasonable expectations, and between you and me?

[whispered] I have plans for daddy too… 

[normal voice] No… your real mistake happened long before you began your ill-fated siege of the northern lands… Your grave misstep happened on the day you raped me.

I’ve bided my time… I’ve used my… talents… to get what I needed. Daddy is putty in my hands now.

I have the influence to save you. I could free you with but a single pouty look to our father.

[soft laugh] Do you wish me to do so? Do you want me to save your life, big brother?

Well? Then I want you to beg me…

Beg me to spare your life.

Tell me your sorry for raping me, big brother…

Tell me you’re just a stupid… worthless… dog, who’s worth less than the piss-soaked clothes you are wearing.

Come on… beg me. beg your little sister for your life.

Hmmm… 

[pause as she pretends to consider]

[giggle] 

Do you like my robes, big brother?

Hm?

Look at me, dog.

Do you think I’m beautiful?

Would you like to see my breasts again? Hm?

Here you go… Can you see my nipples through the bars of your cage?

I think they’re just as beautiful as they were the day you raped me… but without the bruises.

It’s okay, big brother. I’m a whore too… I’m daddy’s little whore, just like you were.

Do you want to lick them, dog?

I wonder… what would you do to me if our roles were reversed?

Can you imagine? Me in that cell… naked… soaked in my own piss, disgusting and starved, thin… 

Constantly being raped by the guards… and their dogs too…

Is that what you’re imagining right now?

I know of your perversions dog. You’d find me appealing like that, wouldn’t you?

Constantly covered in sperm… A ring gag in my mouth to prevent me from biting the guard’s cocks. Chained to the floor… available for use at any time. For both humans… and their animals? 

Is what you would do to me, big brother?

Would you make me bark while your dogs raped me?

Guard! Open his cell.

[OPTIONAL SFX: Squeaky metal sounds as cell door is opened]

Get him on his knees… hold him.

Tell me dog….

Are you thirsty?

Hm?

I know you haven’t had any water in two days… 

Look at me… 

I’m going to take off my robes, and I want you to look at my body.

You do think I’m beautiful, don’t you?

I’m just your… type… aren’t I, dog.

Short… small… weak. A girl you could easily control.

Look at my cunt, dog.

I want you to understand… this pussy from which you raped my virginity away… is going to decide what becomes of you.

My…shaved… wet pussy is your new princess.

Do you know what makes her wet? 

Watching you suffer… [giggle]

She’s very capricious big brother… 

So, look at her… 

Good dog…

Now I asked you a question didn’t I?

Are you… thirsty?

Mmm… such a pity.

Guard, break one of his fingers…

[giggle]

Shhh…. 

Shh-sh-sh-sh… dog? Calm down, look at me. Look at my pussy… Look at your princess…

This is what you would do to me, isn’t it?

Dog? I know it hurts, but concentrate.

Are you thirsty?

Ohhhh… good dog!

You ARE thirsty. [giggle]

Then open your mouth. Look at my pussy and open your mouth.

She’s going to give you something to drink.

Guards hold him…

Look at my cunt dog… look at your princess…. keep you mouth open your thirsty boy. Good dog.

There you go... There you go…

Now don’t spill… 

Drink your sister’s piss, dog.

Good boy…

Drink.

[giggle]

Now, Swallow, dog.

Guards… 

[joyful giggle] Good boy.

Do you understand your place now, dog? Or do you still need some training?

Do you wish to lick me?

Do you want to smell me?

I wish to see your cock grow because of my scent…

[whispered] Now, sniff, dog…

Good boy. [giggle]

Sniff my pussy…

Do you like the smell of your little sister?

Well? Beg me… 

Beg me to allow you the privilege of cleaning me with your tongue, dog. With your disgusting tongue. And your piss breath…

Kneeling in your own filth.

Beg my pussy for her favor…

Good, dog.

Uhp… One thing. If you try to bite me…. If I feel your teeth, just once… My guards will take your teeth out.

Every… last… one of them.

And we’ll try it again with your mouth full of blood. Do you understand?

Good… then lick me, dog.

Pleasure my pussy.

[breathing heavily] Oh... good boy. Good… very good.

Guards, hold him….

Thank you [breathing]

Oops… [stopping-brief pause] What did I say about your teeth, dog?

[giggle] good boy….

Pleasure me, dog. [groan] Pleasure my cunt.

[moaning]

Pleasure your sister’s pussy. 

Is this how you’ve been living… In this… stench of your own making. [moan and panting]

How pathetic… [groan – pant]

Ohhh… How long have you been here…? [breathing moan]

Has it been a full lunar cycle yet?

My pussy must be the highlight of your miserable new existence. [Moaning]

Thank me, dog. Thank your little sister for giving your life some purpose…

Thank me for giving you the gift of my sex.

[giggle] good boy…

Now shut up and lick me.

Prove to me your tongue isn’t worthless… before I have it cut out…

[building up—moaning] Good boy…

Harder!

Good dog! Make me cum.

[she cums, loudly and shakily—moaning and panting]

Good boy… Good boy.

Now… your face is smeared with my pleasure, and marked with my piss.

Just like you marked me with your disgusting seed that night.

Don’t you think my piss smells better than yours? [giggle]

Now, thank me.

[aggressive] Thank me for lending you my scent, big brother…

Good boy.

Guards, remove his tunic… 

Bend him over.

[breathing, recovering as they move him into position]

Use his filthy rags to gag him. Let him taste his own piss.

Ooo…. Look at your manhood, dog.

You DO like me, don’t you?

Do you like being used and tortured under the command of your little sister… of your princess? 

Your tool is so hard…

And I’m not going to lie.

I’m very tempted by your invitation…

But… the truth is…

I’ve had my fill of your cock… 

I’ll tell you what though… I have one more indignity for you to suffer…

The same one you forced on me…

Guards, get him on his back on the floor. 

Lift his crotch and bend him so his dick is in front of his face… 

You like me, don’t you, big brother? Well, then go ahead…

Jerk your cock to me. 

Look up at my naked body and jerk your cock this one… last… time.

You’re going to do this to yourself, big brother.

Jerk your cock until you soil your own face.

Look at me… look at my pussy and do it, and maybe… I’ll spare your life.

That’s it, big brother… jerk your dick.

Do you see it winking at you? Huh?

It’s really hard isn’t it? It’s hard for your little sister…For her little pussy. 

It wants to rape me again, doesn’t it?

Well, who knows… if you live, maybe fortunes will turn again… and you’ll get your chance.

Jerk your dick, big brother. Taste my piss in your mouth and cum on your face.

Faster… harder.

Look at me!

Good boy.

Jerk for your life, big brother… you better make it good. Make it messy. 

I want you soiled… just like you did to me.

Are you close?

Good boy…

[excited] Oh! Good boy… there you go. 

Good Dog.

Look at that disgusting mess…

This is what you did to me, dog…

How does it feel? Huh?

Oohhh… do you want to cry?

Go ahead, dog… I want to see your tears slice through the cum on your face… 

[giggle] Are you scared?

Good boy… Does that feel good? [longer giggle] Good dog… 

Good boy…

You know what? [as if she’s just decided] I am going to spare your life dog.

I’ll talk to daddy…

But… there is one more thing I want from you…

I’m going to make sure you never get to rape another girl again…

To tell you the truth… the world has plenty of cocks already…

We don’t need yours.

Guards?

Cut it off.

[laugh]

Ohh… I know… Poor doggy… getting neutered before he’s had his pups!

Oh… don’t cry, dog…

This is what you would do to me, right?

If I was in YOUR cage?

Don’t … LIE… to your princess.

I know you’ve done it to other girls…

Cut off their clits…. During your sacking of the city in the south.

I heard the stories, big brother. I know what you did.

[whispered] Sometimes you’ve even bound their feet, so they’re forced to crawl… haven’t you?

I hear things, dog… 

I know of your secret harem of clitless bitches…

And you would do all those things to me… if you had your chance. Wouldn’t you?

Admit it, dog.

Hm?

Admit it, or you’ll lose a LOT more than just your cock….

Good boy.

Guards… Do it.

Ohh... Shhhhhh... Sh Sh…. 

Oh…Oh! Oh, my gods…

It’s okay…. 

It’s okay, dog.

You can cry. I know it hurts… I know it’s horrible.

Don’t worry… daddy can still have an heir…

Didn’t I tell you? [bashful giggle[

I’m with child… [giggle]

Guards… hold him… keep him bent over.

I’m not quite finished with him yet.

I’ve got a surprise for you…

Do you see this dog?

This… is MY cock.

It was custom made for me by the family blacksmith.

He is so sweet.

It straps around my waist… like this, see? It’s made of iron. It’s quite ingenious.

There’s even a little soft leather nub that stimulates my clit while I use it. So I can feel good.

But don’t worry. It’s not… TOO big.

Afterall, what you owe me and all those girls in your perverted harem, won’t be settled until I properly rape you.

Guards… hold him.

You’re leaking blood from between your legs, dog…

Don’t worry, we’ll take care of that later. I won’t let you die…

First… I’m going to fuck you… like you would have fucked me if you’d had the chance.

Mmmm… Here we go, dog.

[grunt] There you go!

Take it- you filthy pig.

Guards hold him lower… he’s too tall!

[grunt] There you go… right in the place you shit from…

Your little rape hole… [grunting]

There! There we go!

That’s it… cry, you worthless animal…

Sob into your piss-soaked undergarments, while I rape you.

Good boy…

GOOD boy…

[grunting] 

[OPTIONAL SFX of the harness clattering as he fucks him]

Uh…. Uh… Good… doggy.

You’re going to make me cum again, big brother…

Oh yes… Oh… fuck.

Make me cum, bitch!

[she cums again—groaning and thrusting] Oh, god! Fuck!

[breathing / recovering] Good boy…

Good bitch-boy.

Good…

Ok… [breathing]

[grunt] There…

I’m done with you dog…

Shhhh—shhh-sh-sh-sh… say thank you.

I don’t care if your gagged… say it anyway. I’ll understand.

[angrily] Say it!

[giggle] [sweet again] You’re welcome, dog…

Guards… bring the healer…. We can’t allow him to die. We have to give him hope… [mocking] for revenge… [giggle]

Who knows…

In another life… maybe our roles would have been reversed, but…

Better you than me… big brother.

You’ve pleasured me greatly. [giggle] But… I’m done with you now.

And once I talk to daddy, he’ll be done with you too. He’ll bring you south and drop you off in the lands you conquered… the people who’s daughters you mutilated and defiled… Exiled… cockless.. without your armor or your swords… and without your family to protect you anymore…

I kept my promise… I’m sparing your life… 

But there are far worse things than death… aren’t there dog? [giggle]

[OPTIONAL SFX: Squeaky metal door closing and slamming]

Goodbye, big brother… 

[Mock disappointment] I don’t think we’re ever going to see each other again…

It’s too bad… [giggle]

[OPTIONAL SFX – Outer cell door slams shut]

\-----------END-----------


End file.
